


A Lifetime Of Love

by Fandom746



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec and Magnus, Boyfriends to husbands, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I cant tag more without giving away spoilers, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, MalecForever, Marriage Proposal, Temporary Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom746/pseuds/Fandom746
Summary: Finally, Alec screwed up his courage, wishing he had a fearless rune, though he knew that it would probably be a bad idea in the grand scheme of things. Alec faced the mirror again, took in a deep breath, and let it out nervously, heart pounding in his chest."Magnus." He said, and paused again."Magnus, we have to talk.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I took a huge hiatus from ao3, but now im back. Hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> It will be multi chaptered but i cannot tag appropriately without giving away spoilers, so ill update them as i post. 
> 
> Sorry for the 'cliffhanger'.
> 
> Do leave kudos and comments if you like it. And share with your friends :) Its very motivating to see people enjoy my work. 
> 
> Enjoy the fic.... its the result of my 3am musings :)

Alec paced in Magnus's room, stopping every now and then in front of the full length mirror, opening his mouth as if to speak, but then biting his lower lip, and spinning around to pace the room once more. He had come over for a serious conversation with Magnus, but upon realising Magnus was still out with the client, he had taken the opportunity to practice his 'speech' in front of the mirror.

Finally, Alec screwed up his courage, wishing he had a fearless rune, though he knew that it would probably be a bad idea in the grand scheme of things. Alec faced the mirror again, took in a deep breath, and let it out nervously, heart pounding in his chest. 

"Magnus." He said, and paused again. 

"Magnus, we have to talk. I....i have something to say to you." 

Another pause. Another deep breath taken in, which did nothing to soothe Alec's nerves, because he knew that what he was about to say would change his life forever.

"I dont know how to say this properly. I am no good at expressing myself....you are the one with the eloquence and words of wisdom. But I need to do this, so i hope you will understand what i say and why i say them.

Magnus, the thing is.... Im tired of waiting for the Clave to accept us, they just won't. It's like waiting for a wave on a calm ocean to reach the shore - no idea when it would come, nor whether it would be in our favour, or just wreak destruction.  
Probably a bad analogy.....nevermind."

Alec shook his head as if to clear it, and then blurted out  
"What im trying to say is, i dont want to be your boyfriend anymore." 

With another small shake of his head, Alec turned away from the mirror once more, and continued on his now well-trodden path on the elaborate carpet, contemplating how to get his feelings across.

***

Magnus had been paying a house-call for a client, when suddenly he heard his name being called, faint, but clear. This was followed by a buzzing on his hand as one of his bracelets vibrated suddenly. Magnus realised what this meant - someone was calling out his name in his room, in front of the mirror that he often used for face-to-face communication with his far off friends and acquaintances.

Magnus tapped the bead on his bracelet and an image projected itself in front of him. Magnus saw Alec pacing in his room, and felt his spirits lift. Had Alec figured out the purpose of the mirror, though Magnus himself had never told him about it? 

But very quickly Magnus realised that wasnt the case. He quickly cast a glamour so that Alec would be able to see nothing but his own reflection in the mirror. Listening to Alec speak his thoughts out freely was an opportunity that Magnus was not going to let slip out of his hands.

 _"Magnus we have to talk. I....i have something to say to you."_ Alec's voice came again, slightly hesitant, and then growing stronger every minute. Magnus watched Alec pace the room again, and then face the mirror. He peered at the mirror with a captivating intensity, and Magnus had an eerie feeling that Alec was looking straight at him. Magnus's eyes roamed over Alec's face, the soft lips curled in thought, the pulse hammering away in a vein in his neck, and then he looked at Alec's eyes. He got so lost in the glimmering blue eyes, that he almost lost what Alec said next.

Almost.

But not quite.

Magnus zoned in to what Alec was muttering, just as he delivered one line that rocked apart his whole world.

_"What im trying to say is, i dont want to be your boyfriend anymore."_

Magnus stood in shock, frozen in front of the projection, as he tried to absorb Alec's words. He could see Alec turn away, see him shake his head slightly, back towards the mirror - shake his head the same way he had when he had told Magnus that he couldnt live without him.

Magnus felt his heart swoop and settle somewhere near his feet. His thoughts began running amok in his head : 

What did Alec mean by that?

Did he want to break up? 

Why now, after all this time? 

Anger also made its way briefly, as Magnus thought of how he had bared his heart and soul to Alec, and now was going to get nothing in return. Nothing but pain.

This was pierced by sadness as he realised that he was right all along. People would always leave him, some due to their inevitable passing, but more often because they got tired of Magnus, and the emotional baggage he came with. They would just leave, and he would be left with the shattered and scarred pieces of his heart, already broken too many times to be fixed completely. It would have been better to close off his heart.

But one minute with Alec and he hadn't been able to build back up all the walls the shy shadowhunter had broken down.

And it hadnt mattered much, because he had always believed Alec would be the one to heal his heart...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... i guess i just couldnt help myself... heres part 2 for you all!
> 
> Hope you like it, do leave kudos and comments :)

Magnus was about to create a portal back home, face Alec and get it over with once and for all, when he was stopped by Alec muttering " _No. No no no. Scrap that sentence. Thats not what i mean. Oh by the Angel....."_

Alec spun around to face the mirror again.   
" _I'll try one more time. Here goes nothing."_

 _"Magnus Bane. I owe you everything - my freedom, my happiness, my whole life. I cannot live without you, but i don't want to remain just boyfriends anymore. I know the Clave doesn't approve of our relationship, but then again - screw the Clave. I dont need their permission. And if they want to kick me out of the Shadowhunter ranks, strip my runes, then so be it. I can face it all with you by my side_."

By now Magnus was thoroughly confused. _What was his Alexander trying to say?_

He created a portal back to the loft, and looked back at the projection one last time, to hear Alec say softly.

" _Magnus, i remember when you told me that marriage was a wonderful institution, but that you had never experienced it in all the long years you lived. I thought that was absolutely unbelievable - unbelievable that no one had ever promised to stay with you for life. No one in their right mind should have ever left you and walked off. No one."_

 _"But the fact that they did makes it easier for me to confess that i do not want to be one of those people who lost the most valuable, precious thing in the world - your love. You love with all your heart and soul Mags, and i would be ecstatic if i could show you the love you deserve in return - show it to you for as long as we get._ " 

Alec paused again, chest rising and falling rapidly, a deep blush reddening his cheeks. Magnus had heard enough. He flung himself through the portal, tears streaming from his eyes, and landed in his room, just out of range of the mirror. He watched silently as Alec went down on one knee in front of the mirror, and said softly, voice shaking with emotion, but containing all the conviction of the angels, and not a shred of hesitation.

" _Magnus Bane, will you marry me? Will you stay with me for as long as possible, as long as nought but death part us?_ " 

" _Yes! Yes yes yes, Alexander_!" Magnus managed to choke out, and Alec twirled around, falling over in shock when he saw Magnus standing there. He gazed up at Magnus, worried about what he had heard, but it all disappeared as he saw the pure happiness that radiated from Magnus's face. 

Alec jumped to his feet, laughing happily and rushed over to Magnus. He swatted playfully at his arm and said "I had a whole speech prepared for you! How much did you hear?" 

"I heard all of it Alec. That mirror works like a projection...." 

"Oh."

"Yes. And i also heard you saying you didnt want to be boyfriends anymore...." Magnus winked suggestively, and Alec felt himself go tomato red. "I.. I only meant... i only meant that i wanted to be able to call you my husband now!" Alec finished indignantly.

"I know that now, darling. But sometime ago...i was preparing myself to get my heart broken. Again." 

"Im sorry Magnus." Alec flung himself at Magnus, clutching his arms desperately, trying to make him believe. "I didn't mean that we should break up! I will never willingly leave you again."

"In that case, dont you think you should ask again? To me this time, and not my marvellous mirror?" Magnus muttered softly, and nodded down at Alec. 

Alec took a few steps back, knelt down on the ground again, this time in front of the love of his life, and stared deep into the cat eyes he loved so much. The tears in them made his tear up too. This time, Alec did not play around with too many words, but rather just said one sentence. The most important sentence of all.

" _Magnus Bane, will you marry me? "_

 _"Yes, i will, my darling. Yes i will!_ " 

Magnus reached for Alec, just as Alec grabbed his hand, and pulled out a simple, yet elegant band out of his pocket - the Lightwood family ring, and slid it onto Magnus's finger, where it nestled perfectly, looking like it was meant to be there. Magnus clutched him close, and in the fit of excitement lifted him off the ground and swung him around, hearing Alec's laughter hitching in his throat, the breathy giggle whisper against his ear and Alec's heart hammer against his chest, in time with his own heart.

And he knew that his belief was true. His heart would heal - all because of one Alexander Lightwood, who deemed him worth of a lifetime of love. Who deemed him worthy of the whole world.

"Tomorrow, we are going ring shopping. I can get you one by magic of course, but i think i would like to buy you one the traditional way. Alright Alexander Lightwood-Bane?" Magnus asked once he had set Alec down on the ground, but still held him by the waist. 

A sudden thought crossed his mind.

"You can still back out...it'll be fine..." Magnus's voice trailed off into silence. He knew that if that happened, he would be far from fine.

"Are you kidding. Im not going to back out Magnus. Im not going anywhere. You're stuck with me." Alec smiled, a smile that lit up his whole face, and grew impossibly wide as he noticed Magnus's pupils dilate in response. He leaned forward, and whispered against Magnus's mouth, "And i would be delighted to go ring shopping with you, Magnus Lightwood-Bane" before finally capturing Magnus's lips with his own.

Magnus was overwhelmed by the emotions coursing through him, which was the only reason as to why his knees suddenly gave way, and he slid to the floor, pulling Alec with him. He climbed up onto Alec's lap, leaning back against him, and cuddled together, as fireworks burst from his fingertips, the magic forming images of all the events, all the memories, the pain, the love, the happiness that he had faced after meeting Alec. They sat there together, leaning against the bed, watching the display, until it finally ended, and Alec leaned up to kiss Magnus once more.

All was well. And he had a lifetime of love to look forward to.


End file.
